Malaikat Tak Bersayap
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Dia adalah malaikat bagi kedua orang tua nya meski dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang bundanya alami. Bad Summay. RnR? DLDR!
Hari telah menjelang sore bahkan sang mentari telah turun dari singgahsana nya dan sang rembulan secara malu-malu mulai muncul kepermukaan.

Angin berhembus pelan dengan sejuk membuat semua orang yang merasakannya begitu senang seolah dibelai oleh angin.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun tampak senang karena baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya dan di jemput oleh bundanya yang kini berjalan dibelakang dengan tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"Bunda hari ini aku mau makan sup tomat ya!" serunya. Sang bunda hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri putri kecilnya yang berjalan didepan lalu mengacak pelan dan gemas rambut hitam putrinya.

"Bunda." gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya seraya merapikan rambutnya. "Iya sayang tapi kita beli tomat dulu di minimarket ya karena tomat di kulkas habis." ujar bundanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Iya!" serunya riang lalu menggandeng tangan bundanya.

Ibu dan anak itu langsung pergi ke minimarket didekat apartemen mereka sebelum pulang.

Setelah membeli tomat yang banyak dan membayarnya gadis kecil itu lebih dulu keluar dan berlari mengejar se ekor kucing dengan warna putih bercorak hitam.

"Sarada sayang jangan lari nak." tegur sang bunda namun diabaikan begitu saja oleh putri kecilnya.

Wanita itu membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh akan segera melintas dijalan didepan minimarket sedangkan putrinya sedang berada ditengah-tengah jalan yang sepi sambil menggendong kucing yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Bunda ." ujarnya senang.

Namun sang bunda telah lebih dulu berlari kearah putrinya lalu mendorong tubuh putrinya itu kepinggir jalan dan saat ia akan berlari menuju putrinya. Tubuhnya telah lebih dulu ditabrak mobil tadi.

 **Bruk!**

"Bunda!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malaikat Tak Bersayap**

 **Chapters 1**

 **Pair . Sasuke . Sarada . Sakura**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Drama . Family**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 20 Maret 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuasa biru gelap. Sepasang mata jelaga nya mengitari kamar yang memang tidak pernah ia lihat dan sebuah bingkai foto kecil tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

Ia mendekat dan diraihnya bingkai tersebut seraya duduk sambil memandangi foto yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut merah muda tampak sedang tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk boneka beruang berwarna putih.

"Ryu." ucap seorang pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar.

Ryu menoleh dan kembali menaruh bingkai foto tersebut diatas tempat tidur. "Paman." ucapnya pelan. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping remaja bernama Ryu.

Pria itu meraih bingkai foto yang tadi dilihat oleh Ryu kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Dia istri paman?" tanya Ryu.

"Hn." pria itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanya Ryu.

"Dia pergi."

"Kenapa tidak paman cari?"

"Sudah tapi tidak ketemu."

"Kalau paman bertemu dengannya bagaiamana?"

"Paman tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Karena dia akan menangis saat melihat paman."

"Menangis?"

"Dan paman tidak mau ia menangis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 Tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini usia Sarada telah menginjak usia enam belas tahun dan sudah duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kelima kalinya sambil memandang langit biru dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"Hei Sarada aku kenapa?" tanya Chocho sahabat baik Sarada dikelas.

"Aku bingung mau cari uang kayak gimana lagi." jawab Sarada lesu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Ya ampun Sarada udah deh. Kamu udah kerja didua tempat yang berbeda selama satu hari. Apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Chocho lagi.

"Tidak selagi aku bisa membahagiakan bunda." jawab Sarada. Chocho mengangguk paham.

"Sebentar lagi musim hujan apa kau masih akan kerja sebagai penjual payung hm?" tanya Chocho.

"Ya." jawab Sarada lesu.

"Ya terserah kau lah tapi jangan sampai kau sakit, ingat jangan bikin bunda mu susah."

"Iya aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi Uchiha menggeram kesal menatap adik semata wayangnya yang terus sibuk mengurus laporan-laporan perusahan tanpa mengenal lelah. Adiknya memang gila kerja sampai lupa kalau dia punya rumah yang harus dikunjungi.

Itachi meminum kopi yang ada digelas hingga tandas lalu menghampiri adiknya yang masih berkutat dengan laptop dan tumpukkan kertas.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau lelah berhentilah berkerja terus-menerus dan liburlah untuk beberapa hari kau tahu perusahan ini sudah sangat maju dengan sangat pesat karena mu jadi sekarang istrirahatlah dulu dan kau tidak akan rugi miliyaran dolar hanya karena libur untuk beberapa hari." saran Itachi.

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk berlibur." jawabnya dingin.

Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan. "Terserah kau lah aku tak peduli dan ingat minggu depan acara pertunangan." ketus Itachi lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Sasuke." ujar Itachi lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dalam ruangan menyisahkan Sasuke sendiri yang duduk termenung dan berhenti mengetik dilaptopnya.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya disandara kursi kebesarannya dan memijit pelipis secara perlahan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka pelan dan muncul sosok laki-laki berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi masuk lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Hari ini anda tidak ada jadwal penting Sasuke-sama." ujarnya.

"Hn. Kau urus semua ini, aku mau pergi keluar." sahut Sasuke lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya dari dalam laci dan ponselnya dari atas meja.

"Aku pergi." katanya. Pria berambut putih itu mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahannya dan langsung berjalan kearea parkir untuk mengambil mobil Lamborghini blue metalik miliknya dan mengendarainya mengelilingi kota Konoha. Sebuah kota tempat kelahirannya yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan indah dan menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah cafe lalu masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang memperlihatkan jalan raya yang ramai oleh penduduk yang berjalan kaki atau mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang.

"Maaf tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya Sarada yang telah berdiri didepan Sasuke dengan seragam pelayan.

"Jus tomat." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Sasuke mengangguk.

Tak lama Sarada kembali muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa pesana Sasuke namun belum sampai dimeja Sasuke gelas yang ia bawa telah lebih dulu pecah karena ditabrak seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Kau! Apa kau tak punya mata hah?!" teriak wanita itu lantang membuat semua pengunjung mengalihkan pandang menuju kearah teriakkan termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku nyonya." ujarnya ketakutan.

"Maaf? Hah apa kau tidak lihat baju ku kotor dan ponsel ku terkena cairan jus itu bodoh dan aku mau kau ganti ponsel ku dan uang untuk mencuci baju ku yang kotor!" seru wanita itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Ba-baik nyonya." sahut Sarada.

"Oke mana uang nya?!" pinta wanita itu dengan mengadahkan tangan kirinya didepan Sarada.

"Be-berapa jumlahnya?" tanya Sarada.

"Harga baju ku dua juta dan ponsel ku mati kau tahu harga ponsel ku ini sepuluh juta jadi ganti uang ku sebanyak dua belas juta." jawabnya.

Sarada membelalakan matanya. mendengar jumlah mata uang tersebut. "Ma-maaf nyonya aku gak punya uang sebanyak itu." ujar Sarada.

"Apa kau bilang tapi kau harus ganti kerugian ku!"

"Baiklah tapi aku cicil ya nyonya?"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku tukang keredit hah?!"

"Ma-maaf nyonya."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kesal lalu berjalan mendekati Sarada dan wanita itu. "Apa di cafe ini ada cek?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita berambut coklat itu sedikit tersipu malu melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

Seorang pelayang laki-laki se usia dengan Sarada mendekat. "Ada tuan." jawabnya.

"Aku minta satu lembar kosong dan juga pulpen." ujarnya dan pelayang itu mengangguk lalu mengambil kertas cek dan juga pulpen dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini tuan." Sasuke menerima kertas cek dan pulpen lalu menulis angka dua belas juta dan juga membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Ini uang ganti ruginya." ujar Sasuke dan memberikan cek tersebut kepada wanita yang tadi menabrak Sarada.

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya pelan dan menerima cek tersebut. "Hm terima kasih." ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari cafe. Sarada menatap punggung Sasuke dengan heran. "Terima kasih tapi kenapa tuan menolong ku?" tanya Sarada takut-takut. "Karena aku mengingat seseorang yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan." jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih dan boleh aku meminta rekening tuan? Nanti aku ganti uang tuan walapun tidak secara cepat melainkan cicil." ujar Sarada.

"Tidak usah." sahut Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari cafe.

Sarada hanya bisa mendengus pasrah melihat kepergian Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Malaikat Tak Bersayap~**

Dengan susah payah Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya menuju apartemennya. Dilihatnya ia sudah sampai didepan apartemennya dan langsung mendorong kembali kursinya. Ada empat anak tangga kecil yang harus ia lewati. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu berusaha untuk turun dari kursi roda dan berhasil lalu mengangkat kursinya hingga keatas anak tangga dan dengan sudah payah ia menyeret tubuh ya sendiri untuk menaiki tangga.

Sarada baru saja pulang dari kerja dan melihat Sakura dengan susah payah menaiki tangga membuatnya terkejut lalu berlari menuju Sakura dan membantunya. "Bunda kenapa bunda bisa keluar." ujarnya khawatir.

"Bunda tidak bisa melihat anak bunda kerja untuk bunda." sahut Sakura.

Sarada membantu Sakura untuk duduk dikursi roda lalu mendorongnya masuk kedalam apartemen. "Aku udah bilang berkali-kali, bunda jangan kerja bunda nanti sakit. Aku gak mau bunda kenapa-napa." ujar Sarada khawatir. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak apa sayang." sahut Sakura. Sarada menghela nafasnya lelah lalu mendorong kursi menuju lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka lima.

Ting!

Suara lift saat pintu tertutup.

"Bunda tadi Sarada menumpahkan jus kepelanggan dan Sarada diminta ganti tapi Sarada gak punya uang lalu ada pria yang mengganti semua uang kerugian dan Sarada mau mengganti uangnya tapi katanya gak usah bun, gimana bun?" tanya Sarada.

"Berapa uangnya?" tanya Sakura.

"12 juta bun." jawab Sarada.

"A-apa? 12 juta?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Kata nyonya itu harga bajunya 2 juta dan ponselnya 10 juta." jawab Sarada.

"Ya ampun lalu orang itu yang ganti?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya bun lalu ia pergi begitu saja dan katanya gak usah diganti." jawab Sarada.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sarada mendorong kembali kursi roda keluar dari lift.

"Jaman sekarang masih ada yang baik ya bun." ujar Sarada.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk.

Sarada dan Sakura telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen mereka lalu masuk dengan memasukkan kata sandi dipintu.

Sarada menoleh keluar pintu dan melihat air hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras. Ia tersenyum puas. "Bunda tunggu dirumah ya aku ada kerjaan dikit." ujar Sarada dan sebelum Sakura berbicara, Sarada telah lebih dahulu keluar dari apartemen setelah melempar tas sekolahnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memungut tas sekolah Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Malaikat dibalik Hujan~**

Sarada berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah toko antik yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

 **Kring!**

Seorang pria yang duduk dibalik meja kasir mengangkat kepala sedikit dan tersenyum melihat Sarada datang seperti biasanya.

"Paman aku ambil payungnya sepuluh ya!" seru Sarada dengan keras dan mengambil beberapa payung ditempat khusus barang-barang perlengkapan jika terjadi hujan.

"Oke!" sahutnya dengan mengacungkan jempol keatas.

Sarada tersenyum lebar dan kembali keluar dari toko dengan cara berlari menuju halte atau tempat-tempat dimana orang-orang menunggu hujan reda. "Payung! Payung! Saya menjual payung!" seru Sarada dengan berkeliling di bawah derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tampa ampun.

"Dek sini dek!" seru beberapa orang dengan berpakaian rapi khas kantoran. Sarada mengangguk dan berlari menuju beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu hujan reda.

"Berapa harga payungnya?"

"Tiga puluh ribu." jawab Sarada.

"Baiklah ini uangnya." pria muda itu menyerahkan uang lima puluh ribu kepada Sarada dan Sarada menyerahkan satu payung berwarna biru muda dengan gambar bunga lili.

"Tapi aku gak punya uang kembalian." ujar Sarada.

"Ambil saja untuk mu." Pria itu tersenyum lalu membuka payung yang baru saja dibelinya dan langsung pergi menerobos hujan.

"Dek sini kami mau beli juga." seru beberapa orang lagi kepada Sarada.

Dengan sangat senang Sarada menjualnya hingga habis dan kembali berlari menuju toko antik didekat rumahnya untuk kembali mengambil payung dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Aku ambil 20 payung dan paman aku titip uangnya karena takut basah." ujar Sarada lalu kembali berlari keluar sebelum paman itu berkata-kata.

Sarada sangat senang semua payung yang ia jual habis dengan sangat cepat apalagi beberapa orang membayar dengan uang besar dan mengatakan ambil saja kembaliannya dan tentu Sarada sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Sarada membungkus semua uang tadi didalam plastik berwarna putih lalu menyimpannya disaku roknya lalu memasang bros berbentuk bunga di antara lipatan saku agar uangnya gak jatuh saat ia berlari.

Hujan mulai mereda tapi Sarada dengan sangat senang berlari kesana kemari dengan pakaiannya yang masih pakaian sekolah.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat disamping tubuh Sarada dan saat kaca mobil bagian belakang terbuka. Sarada hanya tersenyum melihat sosok pemuda yang seusia dengannya.

"Ryu-kun." sapanya.

"Ayo masuk dan ku traktir ramen." ajaknya.

"Aa baju ku basah nanti malah bikin mobil kamu kotor." elak Sarada.

"Tidak apa. Tenang saja." ujar Ryu sambil tersenyum.

"Em baiklah." Sarada mengangguk kemudian Ryu membukankan pintu untuk Sarada.

Sarada dengan sangat antusias meniup kuah ramen dimangkuk jumbonya lalu memakannya dengan sumpit.

"Kau tahu kau seperti malaikat." puji Ryu. Sarada tertawa kecil. "Malaikat apanya?" sahutnya geli.

"Setiap musim hujan kau akan muncul dibalik derasnya air dengan menawarkan payung dengan berbagai warna dan gambar, banyak orang bersyukur saat kau datang dan membeli payung mu dan tak perduli dengan harga." ujar Ryu. Sarada tertawa pelan. "Hehehe tidak juga aku cuma jual payung aja sih kan bisnis." timpalnya.

Ryu terkekeh pelan lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk undangan dengan warna biru dengan lambang kipas dua warna merah dan putih. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku datang ya." Ryu menyerahkan undangan tersebut kepada Sarada yang masih sibuk menguyah ramen.

"Ummmu uang aun?" ucap Sarada disela makannya. Ryu tertawa kecil. "Habiskan dulu makanan dimulut mu." tegur Ryu. Sarada mengangguk dan mengunyah habis mie di mulutnya.

"Kamu ngadain pesta lagi yah?" tanya Sarada sambil menerima undangan tersebut.

"Iya dan ku harap kali ini kau datang Sarada." jawab Ryu lalu memakan mie ramennya dengan lahap.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, kau tahu sendirikan bunda ku selalu melarangku berdekatan dengan Uchiha." ujar Sarada dengan nada lesu dan kembali memakan ramennya.

"Lagi pula aku gak mau pacar mu ngambek karena ada aku." lanjutnya setelah mie dimulutnya habis.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku sudah menganggap mu seperti adik ku sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kring!**

"Oh Sarada bagaimana semua payungnya terjual habis?" tanya pria dengan nama Yahiko dari balik meja kasir.

"Iya semuanya habis!" jawab Sarada dengan sangat senang lalu mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada disakunya dan membuka plastik yang menutupi uang hasil penjualan.

"Ya ampun Sarada baju mu basah nanti kau sakit apalagi itu baju sekolah." tegur Yahiko.

"Gak akan, penyakit sangat takut kepada ku." timpal Sarada sambil menghitung uangnya. "Mana uang yang tadi paman?" tanya Sarada. Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik dari laci meja dan memberikannya kepada Sarada.

"Aku berhasil menjual 30 payung. Paman menjual payung dengan harga 20 ribukan nah jadi setiap satu payung aku dapat 10 ribu. Jadi aku dapat uangnya 300 ribu dan paman 600 ribu. Nah karena banyak yang kasih kembalian ke Sarada jadi Sarada dapet uangnya 400 ribu. Dan ini uang 600 untuk paman." ujar Sarada seraya memberikan uang sebanyak 600 kepada Yahiko.

Yahiko menerima uang itu dan menyimpannya dilaci meja. "Arigatou malaikat kecilku." ucap Yahiko.

"Ih apaan sih paman lebay." sahut Sarada sambil menyusun uangnya dengan rapi.

"Setiap hujan datang pasti seorang malaikat akan datang ke toko ku dengan berteriak 'Aku mau ambil payung paman' lalu saat ia kembali ia memberi ku uang dan kau tahu dia adalah malaikat yang akan selalu memberiku rezeki secara mendadak saat hujan keren kan." seru Yahiko. Sarada tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh baiklah dan sekarang malaikat itu dimana paman?" tanya Sarada geli.

"Oh aku tak bisa melihatnya karena dia tidak punya sayap kalau ada dia pasti terbang kan malaikat itu bersayap." Yahiko memasang ekspresi berpikir dengan menopang dagunya sambil mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Malaikatnya jangan disuruh pulang dulu." seru Konan dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang toko dengan ruang belakang tempat Yahiko dan Konan tinggal.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ini tadi aku dari kebun nya keluarga Qyunta dan mereka memberikan aku banyak tomat segar dan buah pir." jawab Konan sambil membawa keranjang anyaman.

"Wah kebetulan sekali malaikat itu menyukai tomat dan ibunya malaikat sangat suka buah pir sini aku yang bawa nanti aku kasih ke malaikatnya." seru Sarada. Yahiko dan Konan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah kami titip ya." Konan menyerahkan keranjang tersebut kepada Sarada. "Terima kasih." ucap Sarada. "Sama-sama." sahut Konan.

"Oh ya paman, bibi aku dapat undangan lagi dari Ryu gimana?" tanya Sarada.

"Kali ini kau datang saja Sarada karena gak enak sama Ryu, sudah tiga kali loh kamu gak datang." jawab Yahiko.

Konan menghela nafasnya lalu duduk dikursi. "Kamu datang saja soal bunda mu bilang saja kau sedang ada kerja kelompok hingga malam nanti sekitar jam sembilan paman Yahiko jemput kamu gimana?" tawar Konan.

"Iya benar itu." timpal Yahiko setuju. "Eh kok aku?" tanyanya kemudian. Sarada tertawa kecil. "Baiklah." Sarada mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kamu kelilingin ni toko dan cari hadiah untuk Ryu dan satu lagi gratis jadi tinggal ambil aja." saran Konan.

Sarada mengangguk lalu turun dari kursinya dan segera berkeiling ke rak-rak aksessoris dan pandanganya tertuju ke sebuah gelang dengan rantai perak dengan liontinnya jam pasir yang juga dengan perak diamana pasir itu juga berwarna putih.

"Aku pilih ini." ujarnya dan mengambil gelang itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Yahiko dan Konan.

"Jadi ini yang kau pilih?" tanya Konan.

"Iya." Sarada mengangguk.

"Kau pasti mendapat undangankan? Nah serahkan undangan itu bibi beserta hadiah mu itu biar bibi simpan kalau kau bawa pulang nanti bunda mu ngamuk." ujar Konan. Sarada terkiki geli lalu menyerahkan hadiah yang ia pilih dan surat undangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu nanti bunda khawatir."

"Em." Sarada mengangguk.

"Eh acaranya malam bulan depan ya?" ucap Konan setelah membaca bagian dalam undangan.

"Mungkin." sahut Sarada cuek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada!" seru Sakura saat melihat Sarada pulang dengan baju yang basah kuyup. "Cepat mandi bunda udah siapkan makan malam."

Sarada menyerahkan sekeranjang berisi tomat dan buah pir. "Ini dari bibi Konan." ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah sayang, sana mandi dulu dan pakaiannya masukin saja ke mesin cuci nanti bunda cuci."

"Gak usah bun nanti Sarada cuci sendiri."

"Bun-"

"Bunda..."

"Baiklah sayang."

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama. Sarada dan Sakura menonton bersama acara komedi di tv. "Bunda boleh aku tahu nama ayah?" tanya Sarada takut.

"Untuk apa sayang?" tanya Sakura lembut meski kini hatinya terasa pilu mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari waktu ke waktu dari Sarada.

"Kalau tidak. Bolehkah aku tahu wajahnya seperti apa?"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kulitnya putih, tinggi, tampan, hidungnya mancung dan pintar seperti dirimu." Sakura membelai rambut Sarada lembut.

"Lebih ke spesifik bun."

"Kamu ke kamar bunda dan ambil kotak kecil yang ada di dalam meja rias bunda." pinta Sakura dan Sarada nurut.

Sarada kembali duduk dan menyerahkan kotak hitam kepada Sakura yang tadi ia ambil. Sakura membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin berbentuk daun. "Dibalik liontin ini ada singkatan nama ayah dan bunda dan sekarang ini untuk kamu." Sakura memasangkan kalung tersebut dileher Sarada.

"SasuSaku?" Sarada membaca nama yang terukir dibalik liontin.

"Bunda sayang sama Sarada dan juga ayah tapi ayah dan bunda gak bisa bersatu sayang."

"Apa karena ayah orang kaya?"

 **Deg!**

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Iya." Sakura mengangguk dan sepertinya sudah saatnya juga Sarada mengetahui tentang kisah masa lalunya meski tak semuanya ia beri tahu.

"Apa karena itu bunda melarang ku berteman dengan orang kaya? Dan melarang ku hadir dipesta Uchiha?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa ayah sayang Sarada?"

"Ayah tidak tah soal dirimu tapi bunda yakin ayah sayang Sarada."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Buktinya, ayah mu tidak menikah lagi setelah menikahi bunda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menghela nafasnya lelah, bagaimana tidak. Hari ini ia mendapat banyak tugas dan harus dikumpul besok dan lusa serta tadi ia piket dan menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit.

Ia sudah dipecat dari cafe Flowers karena masalah jus tumpah kemarin padahal sudah diganti oleh paman yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengganti kerugian yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung tinggi perncakar langit dan tertera dengan sangat jelas tulisan 'The UC Group' terpapang di gedung lantai lima. Dan menurut perkiraannya gedung ini berlantai sebelas atau lebih.

"Kalau nanti aku sudah besar, aku akan berkerja disini dan membuat bunda bangga." ujarnya pelan sambil menatap gedung The UC Group dengan decak kagum.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini biru metalik baru saja memasuki area gedung dan berhenti didepan pintu masuk. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke keluar dengan penuh pesonanya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada karyawannya.

Sarada membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil, dengan tersenyum senang ia berlari menuju Sasuke hingga memasuki gedung dan ditahan oleh petugas keamanan yang berjaga di lobi.

"Maaf nona anda dilarang masuk kedalam." tegurnya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan paman itu." ujar Sarada sambil memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat punggung Sasuke yan berjalan jauh.

"Maaf tapi nona tidak boleh masuk dan silahkan keluar." ujarnya lagi dan sebelum petugas itu marah Sarada pun berjalan keluar dari gedung namun tekatnya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke sudah bulat dan ia akan menunggu di luar gedung.

Sarada terus menunggu Sasuke hingga larut malam dan Sarada sedikit khawatir nanti bundanya mencari dirinya tapi ia sudah bilang malam ini ia akan berkerja di restoran dan mungkin sedikit larut pulangnya dan itu cuma bualannya saja, ia sedang mencari perkerjaan baru meski harus sampai malam.

Sarada sadar sejak tadi ia sudah ditegur atau di usir oleh pihak keamanan karena terus berdiri didepan pintu masuk gedung dan ia menolak untuk lari dan akhirnya ia boleh berdiri disana dan sesekali duduk dengan catatan tidak mengganggu karyawan yang masuk atau keluar gedung.

Jam yang melingkar ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ia kembali duduk dan menunggu sesekali memainkan jam tangannya.

Seorang penjaga datang menghampirinya dengan sebungkus roti. "Ini makanlah kau pasti lapar karena sejak tadi menunggu." ujarnya dan duduk disamping Sarada seraya menyodorkan sebungkus roti yang dibawanya.

Sarada menerima bungkus roti yang diberikan petugas keamanan. "Terima kasih paman." ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya barang sebentar.

"Sama-sama." sahutnya. Sarada membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya perlahan, ia memang lapar sejak tadi bahkan perutnya telah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu dan untunglah ukuran roti yang diberikan kepadanya cukup besar dan bisa menganjal perut laparnya.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu hingga hingga larut seperti ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Seorang pria yang pernah menolong ku karena aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." jawab Sarada.

"Siapa namanya mungkin saja aku tahu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sarada menelan gigitan roti terakhirnya dan minum dari botol minum yang ia bawa. "Aku tidak namanya paman tapi dia tinggi dan berkulit putih dan oh ya satu lagi model rambutnya kayak pantat ayam." jawab Sarada.

Pria itu sweatdrop mendengar ciri-ciri yang terakhir, sepertinya ia tahu model rambut itu karena hanya ada satu orang yang ada di gedung ini dengan model rambut yang seperti itu."Sepertinya-"

"Nah itu dia!" seru Sarada menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk. Pria itu menoleh dan kembali berdiri dan membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Paman!" seru Sarada cukup keras seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sarada dingin dan tajam.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, anak ini terus menunggu anda sejak siang tadi." ujar pria itu.

"Eh? Uchiha? Berarti paman seperti Ryu ya?" ucap Sarada polos.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Eh? Emm aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena paman kemarin telah mengganti rugi karena ulah ku kemarin." jawab Sarada dan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sejak kemarin.

"Ambilkan mobil ku." ujar Sasuke seraya melempar kunci mobilnya kearah penjaga.

Pria itu mengangguk dan pergi menuju lahan parkir.

"Aku terima ucapan terima kasih mu tanpa kau berterima kasih pun aku tidak terlalu berharap kau akan mengatakannya." ujar Sasuke. Sarada terdiam ditempat.

Mobil milik Sasuke sudah berada didepannya. Petugas tadi keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. "Ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengantar mu pulang." ajak Sasuke.

"Em tidak usah nanti aku pulang sendiri." ujar Sarada.

"Aku tidak terima penolakkan."

Sarada baru saja masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan terkejut melihat sebuah foto terbingkai disebuah bingkai kecil di atas _Dashboard_.

Sarada menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan teliti. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Sasuke dan melirik Sarada dari ujung matanya. Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Paman, apa perempuan yang ada di foto itu, perempuan yang paman cintai?" tanya Sarada sambil memperhatikan foto wanita yang tersenyum dan jangan lupa warna rambut wanita itu merah muda.

"Dimana rumah mu?" tanya Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Rumah ku di daerah Suna." jawab Sarada.

"..."

"Nama paman siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Aa kalau namaku Sarada." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan jari-jemarinya.

'Singkatan nama bunda dan ayah SasuSaku, nama paman ini Sasuke, Sasu? Dan paman ini punya foto bunda, apakah paman ini ayahku? Sepertinya iya dan kalau benar ternyata ayah ku benar-benar tampan seperti kata bunda.' batin Sarada lalu menghapus air matanya yang menitih.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sarada dari sudut matanya dan entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Sarada dan ada rasa kasih yang muncul dihatinya bukan kasih karena cinta tapi kasih yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kasih itu seperti apa.

Sasuke sedikit mengeriyit aneh melihat bentuk hidung Sarada sangat mirip dengan hidungnya, warna rambut, iris mata juga tidak luput dari penglihatannya dan bibir mungil Sarada mengingatkannya akan bibir Sakura.

"Kita sampai." ujar Sasuke dan menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Sarada tersadar dari lamunannya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Arigatou Sasuke-jii." Sarada membungkukkan badannye sedikit lalu membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja kemudian kembali mengendarai mobilnya setelah Sarada kembali menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Anak itu." gumamnya pelan seraya menyentuh dada kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada tersenyum senang, dilihatnya pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini sudah sangat rapi dan ini hari minggu dan ia libur sekolah. Setelah merasa cukup cantik Sarada berjalan keluar dari kamar dan melihat bundanya sedang duduk lemas dikarpet dengan tv yang menyala didepan.

"Bunda? " ucapnya pelan seraya menghampiri bundanya hanya bisa menutup dan membuka mata dengan nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Sarada." ucap Sakura pelan sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Bunda kenapa bun? Kita kerumah sakit ya?" kata Sarada dengan sangat khawatir seraya menghapus keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi Sakura dengan pelan.

"Tidak usah sayang bunda mau tidur saja." ucap Sakuara lemah.

"Tidak aku tidak mau dan sekarang juga kita harus kerumah sakit." ujar Sarada lalu berdiri mengambil kursi roda dan mendorongnya kehadapan Sakura. Dibantunya Sakura untuk berdiri dan menundudukkan Sakura dikursi roda tanpa ada penolakkan dari Sakura karena saat ini ia benar-benar lemah tak berdaya bahkan untuk menggenggam besi kursi roda saja tak mampu.

"Sarada." lirihnya.

"Maaf bunda karena aku Haruno Sarada tidak menerima penolakkan." ujar Sarada tegas dan mendorong kursi roda Sakura keluar dari apartemen.

Sakura menitihkan air mata saat mendengar ucapan Sarada dan ingatannya kembali berputar akan seseorang yang juga pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. 'Maaf Sakura karena aku Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakkan.'

Sarada meminta bantuan kepada Yahiko dan Konan untuk mengantar bundanya kerumah sakit dan tentu dengan raut wajah penuh dengan ke khawatiran mereka langsung mengeluarkan mobil dari dalam garasi dan membawa Sakura kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa.

Sarada terdiam mendengar bundanya mengidap kelainan jantung dan harus segera dioperasi dan butuh pendonor jantung tentunya karena jantungnya telah mengalami kerusakkan.

Dan sementara waktu harus rawat inap. Sarada duduk diam dikursi tepat disamping bundanya yang kini sedang tertidur dengan infus yang menempel dipunggung tangan kanan.

Yahiko dan Konan hanya diam saja berdiri dibelakang Sarada. Yahiko menyentuh pundak Sarada pelan. "Kami akan membantu mu semampu kami Sarada." ucapnya pelan. Sarada menitihkan air matanya. "Tidak usah paman karena selama ini aku selalu merepotkan kalian." sahutnya seraya mengahapus air mata dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak Sarada, kami tidak menerima penolakkan." timpal Konan. Sarada tertegun mendengarnya. 'Aku tidak menerima penolakkan.' adalah kalimat khas dari seorang Sarada.

Tiga jam telah berlalu Sarada baru saja pulang ke apartemen untuk sebentar dan mengambil seragam sekolah beserta tas dan buku untuk sekolah besok.

Sarada telah selesai mengemasi barangnya untuk menginap dirumah sakit tak lupa kartu atm juga ia bawa beserta buku tabungannya. Di liriknya sebuah biola terpajang diatas meja kecil yang ada dikamarnya, kata bundanya itu adalah biola pemberian ayah untuk bunda yang berhasil memenangkan juara satu bermain biola. Biola dengan warna coklat itu tampak mengkilat terkena sinar lampu dan Sarada tahu bahwa biola itu sangat mahal dilihat dari mulusnya dan indahnya suara yang keluar jika digesek.

Sarada tak mungkin menjula biola itu karena itu kenang-kenangan dari ayahnya. Sarada tersenyum tipis lalu membungkus biola itu didalam tas khusus untuk biola dan sepertinya ia juga harus membawa biola itu kerumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada membereskan semua buku-buku yang berserakkan diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas dan sisanya ia simpan di loker agar tas yang ia bawa tidak teras berat.

"Sarada!" seru seorang pemuda pirang dari ujung pintu kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Boruto-kun." ucapnya malu-malu. Pemuda bernama Boruto itu tersenyum dan masuk begitu saja kedalam kelas menghampiri Sarada.

"Wah kau membawa biola mu ya kebetulan aku juga bawa gitar ni." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gitar.

"Main bareng yuk!" ajaknya. Sarada menggeleng. "Aku harus cari uang tambahan untuk biaya rumah sakit bundaku." elak Sarada.

"Rumah sakit? Bunda mu sakit?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya begitulah." Sarada mengangguk.

Boruto terdiam sejenak dan ia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. "Kau mau mendapat uang? Tanpa harus menunggu akhir bulan? Dan tidak menghabiskan waktu seharian berada disatu tempat?" tanya Boruto menggebu-gebu.

"Iya kalau bisa." Sarada menggangguk.

"Baiklah." Boruto mengangguk lalu melepaskan tasnya dan menaruh gitarnya dilantai lalu membuka blazer dan juga kemeja sekolahnya.

"He-hei aa-apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sarada dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Boruto menyimpan kemeja beserta blazerya di laci meja Sarada menyisahkan kaos hitam dengan gambar rubah chibi dengan sembilan ekor didadanya bagian kanan. "Kita konser jalanan kau main biola dan aku akan mengiringi dengan gitar." ujarnya.

"Mengamen?" tanya Sarada memastikan. Boruto menggangguk.

Sarada terdiam sejenak lalu ia mengikuti Boruto dengan membuka blazer dan kemeja putihnya dan menyimpannya di laci meja. Sarada pun hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda.

Boruto tersenyum kini mereka sama-sama mengenakan kaos hanya warna rok yang dipakai Sarada dan celana panjang yang dikenakan Boruto yang sama, warna abu-abu tua. "Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada dan Boruto kini berada disebuah taman kota dimana semua pengunjung tampak sedang bersenang-senang bersama keluarga masing-masing, sahabat atau pun kekasih. Apalagi posisi mereka saat ini berada ditengah-tengah keramaian.

Sarada membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan biolanya dan menaruh tas khusus biolanya tetap terbuka didepan kakinya.

"Lagu klasik Canon in D Major karya Johann Pachelbel." ujar Baruto. (AN : Lagu ost iklan sampoo Pantene Thailand)

"Kau mainkan dulu biola mu nanti aku akan mengiringi." lanjutnya. Sarada mengangguk.

Sarada menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu memulai memainkan biolanya dengan sepenuh hati. Lalu Boruto mulai mengiringi.

Semua pengunjung terdiam dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Sarada dan Boruto yang bermain alat musik dan lagu yang mereka ciptakan sangat indah menyentuh hati.

Sarada memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghayati permainan nya semenatara itu para pengunjung mulai berdatangan dan melempar uang kedalam tas biola milik Sarada.

Semakin lama permainan keduanya semakin membuat semua orang terpukau dan menikmati alunan musik.

Sarada terus bermain bahkan ia pun menumpahkan semua rasanya yang selama ini dipendam, rasa rindu, kasih, cinta, benci dan kesal. Semua ia curahkan seolah menceritakan kepada semua orang apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Permainan musik mereka berkahir dengan syahdu bahkan semua orang tak segan memberikan uang mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada Boruto dan Sarada yang telah menghibur mereka pada sore ini.

"Ayo kita main lagi ditempat yang berbeda." ajak Boruto dan Sarada mengiyakan dengan cepat dan ia bersyukur bisa mendapat uang sebanyak tiga ratus ribu untuk sekali pertunjukkan nya sore ini mereka pun mulai bermain lagi ditempat yang berbeda dan dengan lagu yang sama.

Menara jam Konoha telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lewat sepuluh menit namun Sarada dan Boruto masih asik memainkan alat musik mereka tak peduli orang yang berbisik-bisik mengapa Boruto mengamen sedangkan ayahnya orang kaya? Ya mengingat Boruto adalah anak hokage pemimpin kota Konoha sebagai ibu kota negara.

Namun Boruto mengabaikan mereka dan terus memainkan gitarnya dan tentu mereka berdecak kagum melihat penampilannya dengan Sarada yang membuatnya kembali menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Wah hari ini kita lima kali tampil udah dapat uang sampai sembilan ratus ribu!" seru Boruto setelah penampilan mereka selesai.

"Kita bagi dua hasilnya." timpal Sarada seraya menghitung uang.

"Tidak, itu uang mu untuk pengobatan bunda mu Sarada. Aku tidak butuh dan aku melakukan ini untuk membantu mu dan juga bersenang-senang dengan gitar ku karena kau tahu ayah ku sering marah kalau aku main gitar terus." ujar Boruto.

"Ayah mu marah karena kau lebih mementingkan gitar ketimbang belajar." ujar Sarada.

"Yak! Yang penting aku tidak keluar dari lima besar disekolah itu sudah cukup." seru Boruto. Sarada tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ku traktir ramen ya dan aku tidak terima penolakkan!"

"Oke baiklah kalau selalu ditraktir gini aku makin suka sama Sarada!" wajah Sarada merona bahkan merah seluruhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menghela nafas setelah pulang dari kedai dan mandi dirumah dan dilanjutkan dengan pergi kerumah sakit untuk membayar uang rawat inap dan pengobatan Sakura dengan uang tabungan dan uang yang ia dapatkan tadi ternyata belum cukup mengingat penyakit ibunya begitu berbahaya.

Sarada baru saja mengecek saldo atm nya yang telah tinggal dua juta dan itu untuk keperluan yang lain seperti sewa apartemen dan uang makan. Uang lima juta yang susah payah ia kumpulkan selama satu tahun kini bersisa satu juta.

Sarada masuk kedalam kamar rawat inap Sakura dan melihat bundanya sedang makan ditemani Konan.

"Sarada kau sudah datang dan bagaimana dengan sekolah mu menyenangkan hm?" tanya Konan. "Menyenagkan lumayan." jawab Sarada.

"Oh ya Sarada bibi permisi dulu ya karena udah sangat sore." pamit Konan.

"Iya bi dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena bibi sudah menjaga bunda sejak tadi." Konan tersenyum. "Iya sayang." sahut Konan.

Sarada menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. "Bunda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sarada.

"Iya dan bunda minta maaf ya karena telah menyusahkan kamu sayang." Sakura menyentuh pipi Sarada pelan dan Sarada memeluk tubuh Sakura pelan.

"Bunda harus sembuh karena Sarada sayang bunda." isak Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**


End file.
